Telling The Gang
by lisa freak-girl
Summary: After confessing their love for each other, Two-bit and Pony must try to tell the gang without causing any chaos. The summary sucks but read anyway.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I'm gonna try to write a story that has more than one chapter. Here we go…**

_What a waste of Friday night…_Two-bit thought as he dragged a half conscious and half drunk Ponyboy back to the Curtis house.

He had decided that night to go over Buck's and asked Ponyboy if he wanted to come. Since there was no school tomorrow, Darry let him go. But Two-bit wasn't expecting the 14 yr. old boy to drink countless of beer bottles. But there was Ponyboy, bottle in one hand while the other was trying to grab Two-bit's behind. That was the sign that they needed to get the hell out of there.

_Darry will kill me for sure if he finds Ponyboy drunk…unless, hmmm maybe…_

Two-bit stopped by a pay phone and dialed the Curtis house hold.

"Hello", came Darry's voice.

"Hey Darry, it's Two-bit, I just want-"

"Two-bit? You bastard, where the hell is Ponyboy? It's midnight and he hasn't come home yet."

"Uh yeah, about that," Two-bit tried to hide the nervousness from his voice, "don't you worry about him, he's with me. Say, do you mind if he sleeps over my house tonight?"

"What? Why?"

_Oh shit! Come on Two-bit, make up a good excuse…_ "Um, he fell asleep while we were driving around. I really don't wanna wake him up so I carried him to my bed. The sleepy little thing looked so cute."

"Okay fine. But make sure he comes back home tomorrow morning."

"Yessir." With that Two-bit hanged up and started dragging Ponyboy to his house.

!!

Two-bit flicked the light on, reviling his messy living room. Trying to avoid stepping on the empty beer bottles that was all over the floor, he gently put Ponyboy on the couch. Pony was still unconscious.

_Boy will he have a HUGE hangover in the morning…_Two-bit thought as he looked at the boy. _But damn, he got really drunk, can't believe he was trying to get a hold of my ass…_

"Two-bit, Two-bit?" Ponyboy suddenly blurted out, his eyes still closed. Two-bit walked over to him, kneeling down on the floor coming face to face with the younger boy.

"Pony, your drunk, go back to sleep." Two-bit said quietly.

"No, I gotta tell you something, Two-bit Matthews, I…I'm falling for you." Pony whispered, his eyes still shut.

Two-bit blinked not knowing what to say. Was this kid for real?

"Cut the bullshit Ponyboy, you're drunk. Seriously, go back to sleep before I make you." Two-bit threatened.

This time, Ponyboy opened his eyes. He looked straight at Two-bit.

"Does that mean you don't feel the same?" Pony's eyes started to water.

"No, it means that you're drunk. When people are drunk they say things that they don't really mean." Two-bit tried to explain, not wanting to see the boy cry. Sure, he had been eyeing the boy for some time now. Johnny used to be the one that always hanged out with Pony. But ever since Johnny and Dally confessed their love for each other, the couple was barely seen apart. So Two-bit and Pony hanged out a lot more since there was a Steve and Soda and a Johnny and Dally. But the more the two hanged out, the more Two-bit started feeling this other emotion towards the other boy.

"Two-bit, I meant what I said. I love you" tears started running down Ponyboy's face, "do you feel the same?"

"I-, I think that-wait no, I know that I…feel the same way too" he answered with a smile.

Ponyboy smiled as well and pulled Two-bit to a kiss.

Two-bit couldn't believe it. It felt so good to finally kiss the other boy. He realized that he love him so much. But there was one problem: How will they tell the gang?

**Like it? Hate it? Wanna see what happens next? Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Moring came and the two woke up finding themselves in each other's arms. They had fallen asleep on the couch, not bothering to go to a bed since it was pass midnight and Two-bit's legs were tired from having to drag Ponyboy to his house.

Two-bit looked over the clock only to find out it wasn't morning anymore.

"Oh shit! Pony, your suppose to be home by now. Fuck! Darry's gonna kill me!" With that, they rushed off back to the Curtis household.

!!

"Two-bit you son of a bitch! Do you know how worried I was?" Darry was very angry when Two-bit and Ponyboy entered the house.

"Sheesh Darry calm down. Pony is still alive see?" he pointed at Ponyboy who was looking quite terrified by Darry's angry voice.

Darry looked at Two-bit, he was so wanting to just beat the living day lights out of the boy…

"Just…next time you take him out, make sure he gets home alright okay? I get worried…" with that Darry headed off to work.

With Darry out of sight, the new couple looked at each other.

"How we gonna tell him?" Pony asked.

"Uhhh…we'll figure something out"

"Yeah but…I don't know its just that I'm worried that he might kill you if he finds out you and I are together. Especially since your 18 and I'm only 14…"

"Awww, your worried about me!" Two-bit gave Pony a peck on the cheek causing the boy to blush, "But don't you worry, like I said, we'll figure something out."

!!

The next three days were spent hanging around with each other. Everywhere Two-bit and Pony went, they were by each other's side. They walked to school and back home, watched Mickey Mouse on the couch and when no one is around, they would make out between commercials. They would go out at night; just walking around hand in hand talking about god knows what. They would share a bottle of Pepsi when Two-bit doesn't bring enough money for the both of them. Yes, it was by far the best three days of their lives.

Yet there is still this uncertainty that floats in Two-bit's mind.

"Ponyboy?" Two bit asks the younger boy. The two was on the Curtis couch. Two bit sitting down while Pony laid his head on the older boy's lap. Mickey Mouse was playing on the TV.

"Yeah?"

"Has Darry ever hit you?" This caused Pony's head to go up and his eyes looked at Two-bit's questioning ones.

"Well yeah, he's my older brother it's normal, why do you ask?"

"Did it hurt?"

"Umm, yeah but…why do you ask?"

Two-bit looked down at his lap, "Well I just want to be ready for Darry. I'm not sure what he'll do to me when we tell him."

"I promise he won't hurt you. If he plans on doing it, he'll have to go through me first. I love you Two-bit. If loving you is wrong then I don't want to be right."

With that, Two-bit took Pony and kissed him gently on the lips. Suddenly someone entered the house and the two broke apart from the kiss too late…


	3. Chapter 3

Finally realizing that it wasn't just the two of them at the house anymore, Two-bit and Pony broke apart from the kiss as Soda and Steve stared at them with disbelief. Pony shot his head up from Two-bit's lap, his face turning red from embarrassment.

"Aha!" Soda shouted out, "you owe me 2 bucks now Steve!"

"That's not fair, I thought Two-bit will never have the guts to come out of the closet…", Steve pulled out a dollar bill and handed it to Soda, "Sorry that's the only money I have right now…"

"It's alright you don't have to pay me the dollar, you can pay me another way tonight." With that Soda gave Steve a light kiss as he went to the kitchen.

Pony and Two-bit were still sitting on the couch, their eyes wide open. What had just occurred right in front of them made them confuse and a little disgusted. Now they know what REALLY goes on between Soda and Steve at night when they're together.

"Hey Pony, did you eat all the chocolate cake?" Soda asked kind of annoyed as he went out of the kitchen with an empty plate on his hand. It's was part of Soda's daily routine to have a slice or two of chocolate cake after work.

"Okay, let me get this straight, you two have been betting on us?" Pony asked, totally ignoring Soda's chocolate cake problem.

"Well, yeah and I lost so thanks a lot," Steve answered, "hey Soda, I think Two-bit and Pony used the cake for something else…". Steve notices the rather huge chocolate stain on Two-bit's shirt.

"Hey, we were not doing what you think we were doing okay? The plate slipped out of my hand and the cake landed on my chest," Two-bit defended. That was the truth, minus the fact that Pony actually surprised him with a big kiss as they were watching TV and that was what cause the plate to slip off of his hands and the cake to land on his chest. Pony gladly ate his shirt clean as well.

"So, what else have you guys done?" Soda asked curiously.

"Wait a minute, you guys are okay with Pony and I together?"

"Well duh and you didn't answer my question."

"It's really none of your business Soda." Pony was the one to answer his brother's question.

It was Steve's turn to ask questions. "So Two-bit, what made you come out?"

"Ponyboy"

"And how did this happen?"

"I took Pony to a party and he got drank so I took him home and then he told me he was falling for me."

"And then what?"

"Fuck you Steve, you don't have to know everything." Two-bit finally said with annoyance.

"Yes I do! Thanks to you I lost a bet!"

"Then why did you guys even start a bet on Pony and I?"

"Because," Soda butted in, "I saw you and Pony hand in hand one night and I told Steve about it. Then he said I must be hallucinating because he knew you would never admit that you like guys. That's how the betting started."

"And I lost!" Steve blurted out still mad that he lost 1 buck.

_Unbelievable…_Two-bit thought. Well, that's two people less to confess to. Actually they didn't even have to confess. Steve and Soda found out on their own. _Thank god._


End file.
